


不莱梅之路 1

by famicom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famicom/pseuds/famicom
Summary: ensemble stars设定/seventeen全员x第一人称女主角的偶像学校
Kudos: 1





	不莱梅之路 1

下飞机时快到中午，外面十分明亮。上次回国已经是一两年前的事了，这样说来好像并没有很久，但四处都是熟悉的面孔和语言，虽然以前从没来过这城市，心里还是说不上来的觉得很归属。

我拖着行李自己出机场打了个车，把邮箱里收到的地址给司机看。

司机看了一眼，就说，哦，去pledis啊。

我嗯了一声，一路上看着车窗外，艳阳天，又是招商银行又是卖吃的，让人有种活着的实感。

司机开着车跟我闲聊，说，“学生开学啦？”

“嗯。”我说，“学校离机场远吗？”

“还行，不大远，进了市区里就快到了。”司机说，“半个小时不到吧。”

我哦了一声，没什么话了。倒是觉得司机的目光好像总是似有似无地打量我，要说什么似的，让我觉得怪怪的。

沉默了会，司机终于说，“你是pledis的学生吗？”

我小心地问，“怎么了？”

司机说，“pledis的女校。”他想着，说，“听说挺辛苦的吧。”

“啊，是吗。”我实话实说，“我是刚转来的，这是第一次去学校。”

“哦哦。”司机说。

我没什么话聊了，手机里没这边的电话卡，蹭了出租车上的热点，在网页搜pledis。

转学的手续是家里给我办的，当时我顺便搜了这个学校，说是新崛起的偶像学校之一，列举了培养出的知名偶像，好像是个很不错的学校。

家人给我申请的是今年新设立的制作人学科，我之前从来没有接触过这方面，在外国时学的是人文艺术类的学科，说热爱也谈不上，就是个随波逐流的人，他们让我回来上学，我也就退学回来了。

去pledis的路上我仔细看了百科搜索结果，从这所学校里培养出的偶像女团都走向了让人费解的方向，怪不得一路上司机都用那种欲言又止的目光看着我。不过我也不是去当女偶像的，制作人科应该没关系吧。

车子快开到的时候，司机让我把地址再给他看一眼，我于是找出手机里那封邮件，给他看。

“？”司机说。

我说，“怎么了？”

“你确定是这个地址吗？”司机问我。

我也没来过这里，问他，“怎么了？”

“你这是pledis男校的地址。”司机说，“在那边另一个大门。”

我有点迷惑，但学校发的邮件肯定不会写错，我就让司机照着这个地址开。男校的大门离女校不远，前边路口调个头就到了。

男校这里明显比女校那边热闹，有穿制服戴黑口罩的男学生在校门口出来进去的，学校外还有买杂货周边的店铺和快餐店，不像刚才女校那边，跟个废弃医院似的。

我拉着行李箱站在校门口，正不知道该找谁问问，忽然看到三个穿制服的男生好像要从学校里出来，三个人勾肩搭背说说笑笑。

很多学生都戴着黑口罩，但他们三个人没戴，我一下子注意其中一个，一看就是洋人，高眉深目的，像个小男孩洋娃娃一样。

他像感觉到有人在看他，转过头来，看了我一眼。

如果这是角色大乱斗的校园偶像小说，和这个人目光对视的这瞬间，我决定选他当男主角。

他目光看看我，又看了看我拖着的行李箱，和他那两个朋友一起走了过来。

我立刻想要表现我的留学人生经历，和他用英文说话，介绍我自己是刚转学来的学生，问他可不可以带我进去。

他愣了一下，我把手机里学校发的邮件给他看，他身边那两个朋友也凑过来看，三个人交流了几句，我发现他说话完全是本地人，根本不需要用外语和他交流。

他们互相说了几句，他用英文跟我说，他的名字是vernon，这是胜宽，这是灿。

我们互相握手认识，我想给他留下热情开朗的好印象，但我根本不是那样的人，听着我自己的声音故作自然地说，哈哈，没关系，我听得懂啦。

他那两个朋友这才开始和我说话，声音哑哑的那个叫胜宽，一伸手，手腕特别细。他们三个人都挺瘦的，虽然比我高，但都很单薄，身上也很香。

我之前没接触过偶像，他们可能是我见到的第一个真人偶像，或者可能是预备偶像，他们身上的香味就是一种艺人的气味，说不上来，生活里很少有人闻起来是这种味道。

Vernon说他们可以带我进去，去他们的系主任办公室问一下。

“我们学校有制作人科吗？”他转头问那个胜宽。

“这学期新开的吧，之前好像听说过一点。”胜宽说，“之前二号楼后面不是在装修吗。”

我们有一句没一句聊着往学校里走，胜宽顺手把我的行李箱接过来，帮我拉着。我越看他越觉得他还挺清秀的，瘦骨嶙峋，圆脸尖下巴。

“我以为pledis不收女生了。”李灿说着，问我，“申请制作人科是不限性别的吗？”

“咦，是吗？”我说，“我也不知道，是家人帮我办的手续转学到这里来的。”

“学校应该打算帮我们培养自己的制作人吧。”胜宽说。

“哇，大发，好期待。”Vernon说着，看我，说，“你肯定有很厉害的技能吧？”

“哦，没错，感觉是作曲家来着。”李灿接过话，看着我，说。

可能是我打结严重到成绺的长头发给了他们刘欢的印象，我很心虚，说，“我之前是学艺术史的……”

他们“哦哦”地应声，好像也不知道该怎么接话。

我们没话地在学校里走了一段路，我看着，发现学校里竟然真的全都是男生，都是瘦削条，长相清秀，身上香香的，出校门前会戴上黑口罩。

我一直被周围的男生目光打量，特别不好意思，只是低着头跟在Vernon他们旁边走。

“很不自在吧？”胜宽看着，跟我说，“不好意思。我们学校之前一直都没有女生来着。”

“哦，还好。”我说着，心里很期待地想，我会变得很抢手吗？千万不要开学之后发现有二百个女的和我报了同一学科。

我问他们，“你们是实用偶像科的学生吗？”

“哦，没错。”Vernon说着，忽然笑着看我，问我，“我们看起来像idol吗？”

Vernon笑起来好可爱，我躲他的目光，说，“我以为你们已经是出道的偶像了。”

他们听了都笑，好像挺开心。

我想到，就问他们，“为什么很多同学都戴着口罩，你们不戴？”

“哦，因为我们是已经公开的练习生，就不用戴口罩了。”李灿说。

我对这方面没什么了解，就问他，“公开的练习生就是快要正式出道当偶像的意思吗？”

李灿听了，说，“哈哈哈这个嘛。”

我想这可能是一个沉重的话题，气氛变得怪怪的沉默。

胜宽跟我说，“公开练习生也不一定会出道，不公开的练习生也可能会出道，什么时候出道，或者和谁一起出道，都不一定。”

我听了他的话，不知道为什么，心里忽然有种兴奋的感觉，好像要踩进一片清晨平整的新雪地，或者面对刚gesso过的空白油画布，那是一些朦胧的创造想法。做偶像的制作人，实现我的那些想法，也帮助那些年轻男孩走向他们梦中的光荣之路。他们会感谢我吗？会爱我吗？

这样想着，我对这个陌生一无所知的专业产生了创造和实干的热情。

走过半个学校，Vernon跟我说，“从这里上楼，二楼就是系主任办公室。”

我嗯了一声，跟他们说谢谢。Vernon又说，“要我们陪你上去吗？”

我摇摇头，说不用，从胜宽手里接过行李箱，跟他们说，“今天真的谢谢你们，不然我真不知道该怎么办。”

“没事。”Vernon顺手帮我按了电梯，说，“如果你是读制作人科的话，我们以后应该还会见面的。”

李灿跟我说，“到时候来给我们当制作人吧。”

我不知道怎么回答，胜宽说，“诶噫，李灿xi，说这种话会让人家负担很重的。”

李灿忽然重复他的话，说，“负担~”

胜宽愣了一下，然后两个人立刻互相拍着手笑成一团。

我没懂他们这是什么意思，一头雾水地跟着露出笑容，“叮”一声，电梯打开，Vernon给我扶着电梯门，我拉行李箱进去，和他们三个人道谢然后挥手再见。

制作人科是pledis新设立的学科，不仅教室和宿舍楼还没装修好，连教授都没几个，好几门课都要去偶像科教室和那些练习生合并着上课。我看了课表，producer strategy课的教授竟然还是校长本人。

系主任是一个真正的作曲家，他说乐理知识是我一定要学的，而且还告诉了我一个非常大的好消息，那就是本校制作人学科还真的只有我一个新生。

其实我还是挺想有几个同系同学的，平时也能说说话，但是当然最好都是男同学，就我一个女同学。

我不是吸引人的人，性格有点尴尬，热情的开关维持短暂，没电之后总是很快露出刻薄的真面目。

只存在于文学里的可贵爱情，是透过平凡外貌看到她金子般美丽的心灵。故事开始时的我，那时虽然年龄还不大，但也知道，透过这层平凡的人皮，也只能看到同样普通的心灵，没有什么能吸引人的。

但凡这个学校里有另外一个女同学，都不可能会有人喜欢我了。

这就是接下来完成整个校园故事的女主角的情报。

pledis是从freshman到senior的四学年制，我的学分转过来是二年级，和97年生的人一级。

系主任让我平时可以多和实用偶像科的学生相处，多了解他们每个人不同的个性和能力。他说一个好的制作人是一定要非常了解他的偶像的。

这边没有女生校服，单独给我做一套会很麻烦，主任给了我女校的校服。我去更衣室换了，套上裙子的时候觉得自己还挺青春，对镜自赏了一会，尺码有点大，但不激烈活动应该不会掉。

我正往脚上穿白袜子，更衣室的门忽然被推开，我下意识“啊”地叫了一声，缩起身体，胳膊抱在身前。

开门的人好像也被吓了一跳，砰的一声把门关上，过了一会，才在外面敲门。

我套好袜子，穿上鞋，对着镜子紧急整理。外面那个人只是敲门，不说话，弄得我也不知道该怎么开口，于是整理好衣服之后，直接过去把门打开。

门口的人瞪大眼睛看着我。

我也瞪大眼睛看着他。

我以为我已经挺憔悴的了，竟然还有比我更憔悴的人。门口的人穿着白衬衫校服裤，皮带空一截，衬衫袖子卷着，手腕的表旷荡。

他挺面黄肌瘦的，脸本来就窄得像刀条，黑色头发遮了一半，显得更窄了，整个人看着有点阴郁，像那种街头游戏里的打手角色。而且他们偶像科的人，身上真是一个比一个香。

我本来就特别喜欢瘦的人，不是现代审美的苗条，是越瘦越好，所以一看见门口这个人，我心里就开始猛跳。

门口这个人上下打量我，往后退了一步，说，“你是女校↘的↗？”

他声音和语调太逗了，连带着他身上那种阴鸷的气质都烟消云散了。

我低头看自己身上的制服，说，“哦，不是，我是转来制作人科的新生，因为没有校服，主任才让我穿女校制服的。”

“制作人↘科↗？”他说。

“这学期新开的。”我跟他说。

他想想，忽然想起来似的，说，“哦，你就是dino说的那个转校生吧。”他又看看我的领结颜色，说，“你也是二年级↘的↗？”

我点点头，他笑笑，笑起来嘴角有笑纹，像个小男孩。他说，“我也是二年级的。”

“太好了。”我说，“你能带我去二年级教室吗？我等会在那边有课。”

“制作人科的也和我们一起上课↘吗↗？”他问我。

“嗯，好像很多课都是重叠的。”我说。

他哦了一声，说，那等他换个衣服，就一起走吧。

我于是背着包在更衣室外等他，过了一会他换衣服出来，是短袖衫和运动裤，应该是要去练舞的打扮。

衣服挂在他身上和挂在架子上没什么区别，布料褶皱都是顺着下来的，几乎看不出里面有身体轮廓，他一走路就像要飘起来一样，那两条细长腿几乎能打结。

我们在去教学楼的路上闲聊，他介绍自己，说他的名字是徐明浩，我可以叫他路易。

我看他走在校园里，没有戴那种黑口罩，就问他，“你也是公开练习生吗？”

他点点头，看着我，说，“pledis和别的学校比起来应该挺辛苦的，你又是刚转过来的，要是有什么事，可以随时来找我。”

我本来以为徐明浩一看就是那种不会搭理非美女的男同学，没想到他会这么说，果然当本校唯一的女同学还是有好处的。

闲聊几句，他问我之前主要是学声乐还是舞蹈的。我上午入学的时候面对Vernon他们，已经尴尬过一次，现在死猪不怕开水烫，很坦然地跟徐明浩说，“我之前是学艺术史的。”

他听了，“嗯？”了一声，歪头看看我，好像挺有兴致，说，“好啊，我也挺喜欢的，我们有时间多交流啊。”

我闻言，心里立刻对徐明浩十分有好感。至于后来亲眼见到他的油画艺术作品，那就是后话了。

f存档成功！


End file.
